1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hatch systems and more particularly pertains to a new tanker hatch system for permitting remote opening and closing of a hatch opening in a tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hatch systems is known in the prior art. Known hatch systems often require an operator to climb on top of the tank to manually release the hatch securing or locking mechanisms, and then lift the hatch cover, which is often very heavy to pivot open and closed. This operation can be hazardous to the operator, since a fall from the typical height of the top of tank is a significant hazard to the safety of the operator. Any moisture on the top of the tank can make climbing up on the tank and opening the hatch more challenging, especially in inclement weather.
Powered hatch opening and closing systems have been devised for permitting remote operation of a hatch and thereby removing the burden from the operator of having to climb onto the tank to operate the hatch. The known systems pivot the hatch cover between closed and open positions in a manner similar to the manually-operated hatch systems, which can permit retrofit of existing manually-operated hatch systems with the powered gear. However, the significant weight of the typical hatch can place a significant strain on the powered hatch operating mechanism. Further, powered operating mechanisms that position the open hatch cover substantially perpendicular to the top of the tank can obstruct tank-filling equipment.
In these respects, the tanker hatch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting remote opening and closing of a hatch opening in a tank while avoiding the disadvantages of the known powered hatch opening systems.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hatch systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tanker hatch system construction wherein the same can be utilized for permitting remote opening and closing of a hatch opening in a tank.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a collar wall for mounting on an upper wall of a tank and extending about an opening in the upper wall for defining a channel into an interior of the tank. The channel includes an axis. A cover slidably mounted on the collar wall is provided for selectively closing the channel. The cover is movable in a plane oriented generally perpendicular to the axis of the channel. The cover includes a closed position wherein, the cover closes the channel in the collar wall and an open position wherein, the channel in the collar wall is substantially unobstructed by the cover. Moving means is provided for moving the cover between the closed and open positions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.